The Marauders: Mischief, Mishaps and Mayhem
by RedIsNotAColour
Summary: A series of drabbles about the Marauders era characters, written from prompts. Set at any point between first year & their individual deaths. Reader Participation! Drabble 2:"Moony, turn that bloody prefect head of yours off before this pebble accidentally does it for you." "I mean it; you could have gotten a pebble from anywhere. You didn't have to take it off those Hufflepuffs."
1. Chapter 1

**This series began when my friend, Laurawesome, and I were bored one day in our respective homes and decided to exercise our writing skills. She would text me with the prompt, and I would write a short drabble, and vice versa.**

**The prompts for this drabble were: Pink, Joy, Toothbrush.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"So, class," Professor McGonagall said as she placed a blue toothbrush on each student's desk. "Today, in your pairs, you are going to transfigure a toothbrush into the branch of a tree. Now, this can be tricky; for all intensive purposes, you are giving the toothbrush temporary life. But I feel that as the capable fifth years you are, you should be able to -"

James let his attention drift elsewhere. He had heard McGonagall's speech about expectations many times before. Usually after he and his friends had pulled an amazing prank on Snivellus!

He turned and smirked at Sirius, their usual lesson-time greeting. Sirius had been assigned a seat at the opposite side of the room to James after the last lesson's…fiasco. (All you need to know is that it involved Amelia Bones, a transfigured peacock and that the mere mention of it would earn you a death glare capable of freezing your very soul from Bones and/or her friends).

Remus shifted in his seat to face James. McGonagall's speech had evidently finished.

"Right, so do you want to go first, Prongs?" Remus asked, picking up the toothbrush and holding it between thumb and finger.

"Yeah, why not," James replied lazily as he aimed his wand towards the bristles at the end.

"Into a tree branch, remember?" Remus prompted. "I don't want to end up with another nose."

"Just let it go, Moony," James laughed. "That only happened _one_ time."

"One time too many, if you ask me."

James ignored his friend's remark and concentrated on thinking about tree branches. He thought of the beech tree in the Hogwarts grounds, trying to focus on what its branches look like.

His mind started to wander without his knowledge and, next minute, he found himself thinking of the time Lily Evans got a leaf stuck in her hair; he had offered to get it out for her, but she had refused to believe it had been there at all, thinking it was just a ploy to get close to her. Naturally, they had ended up arguing, after which Lily had stormed off to the common room with the leaf still lodged in her fiery hair.

James felt the familiar pull of joy in his stomach that surfaced whenever he thought of her.

The sound of laughter pulled James back to his senses; he blinked and saw something he would later find either hilarious or wish to never speak of again.

"James, stop!_ JAMES! Stop it_!" Remus hissed angrily, his face had turned a deep shade of pink as various students around the room noticed the two boys and started laughing hysterically.

Where Remus' usual short, sandy brown hair could usually be found, long, flowing, auburn hair had sprouted from his skull, practically glowing from the rays of sunlight that poured through the windows. The toothbrush lay forgotten on the wooden floor by their chair's legs.

James felt his cheeks flush a similar colour to Remus' as he caught Lily's eye.

She was not amused. Her work partner, Mary Macdonald, was giggling manically as Professor McGonagall hurried over to undo James' work. But Lily, she was glaring at him; her eyes practically shooting venom and hatred at him like a fatal hex, the deepest of loathing prominent on her features as her cheeks slowly turned redder and redder.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know with a review!**

**I'd love to have some more prompts! If you have any for me, review with: A Colour, An Emotion and An Object :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompts: Mustard Yellow, Irritable, Pebble.**

**From: Laurawesome.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"I don't think you should've done that," Remus commented for the hundredth time, picking at a blade of grass as a pebble flew over his head and into James' ready hands.

"Moony," Sirius scolded from a meter or so away on his left, the pebble landing lightly back into his hands. "Turn that bloody prefect head of yours off before this pebble _accidentally_ does it for you."

Remus rolled his eyes. "I mean it; you could have gotten a pebble from anywhere. You didn't have to take it off those Hufflepuffs."

"They're only first years," Sirius defended as he threw the pebble over Remus, back to James, who was sitting a few meters away on Remus' right.

"They were in the middle of a game, though."

"They were playing Gobstones, _with a pebble_!" James exclaimed. "That defeats the point of the game! You're supposed to play Gobstones, _with_ **_Gobstones_**! They were basically playing Pebble."

"If you think about it, we did them a favour," Sirius said before noticing James' lack of movement. "Back to me, Prongs!"

James threw the pebble back and Remus sighed with controlled irritation.

"But they were having fun," Remus argued. "And they seemed pretty miffed when you took it."

He turned to glance at the group of black and yellow clad children sitting by the lakes edge. They glared at him. But to his surprise, they were now smiling ever so slightly as they watched their pebble fly from James' to Sirius' hands and back again, whispering ominously.

"Holy mother of Merlin!" Sirius cried unexpectedly.

Remus swivelled back around to see Sirius clutching his wrist with his left hand, the right gripping the pebble.

It took Remus a few seconds to see it; Sirius' arm was turning a dull mustard yellow, becoming gradually brighter as it spread further up his arm. The colour seemed to radiate out from the pebble, because Sirius' other arm had started changing colour too.

Sirius must have figured this out at the same time as Remus, because in a split second he had thrown the pebble at James at such a speed, James barely had time to blink before it hit him _smack bang_ in the centre of his forehead.

No sooner had the pebble bounced off James' face, than he started turning mustard yellow as well.

The first years started pointing and laughing loudly at the scene unfurling before them. Sirius and James scrambled to their feet, tripping every so often as they staggered towards Remus.

James' eyes were as wide as galleons. "What the-?!"

"Why are we-?!"

"What's happenin-?!"

"I don't know!" Remus interrupted their many questions. "But I have a feeling it has something do to with them." He gestured towards the first years.

Sirius, whose face was now completely yellow, narrowed his eyes. "Right…" he made to charge at the Hufflepuffs, but Remus held him back by his shirt's collar.

"Why're you so bothered? _They're only first years_," Remus allowed himself a laugh then, raising an eyebrow at Sirius and James.

"Not funny, Lupin!" James said through neon yellow, gritted teeth as he threw daggers at the aforementioned first years.

"I think it is," Remus shrugged. "Let's go and give Madam Pomfrey a little visit, see if she can sort you two out."

He tugged the violently cursing James and Sirius along behind him as he trekked up to the castle, leaving the giggling first years to retrieve their pebble and restart their game of Gobstones.

* * *

**Got a prompt? Leave a review!**

**Prompts must include: A Colour, An Emotion and An Object :)**


End file.
